External electrical connections are often present on medical devices to serve various functions. These electrical connections can link the medical device to another medical device, to the patient, to the operator, to a power supply, etc. Each of the various types of connections may have different standards associated with their connection to ensure the safety of both the patient and the operator. Such standards can ensure varying levels of creepage distances and air clearances or specified voltage isolation.
Defibrillation-proof applied parts are a class of parts that require protection against the effects of a cardiac defibrillator to the patient. Standards may suggest or mandate design or use requirements. One exemplary standard surrounding a defibrillation-proof part is IEC 60601-1:2005/(R)2012, of which Section 8.5.5.1 thereof titled “Defibrillation Protection” now includes any unused or disconnected connections of the applied part. As a result, an increased number of medical electrical connections are now required to be defibrillation-proof.
Based on the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide improved methods, systems, and apparatuses for enhancing safety by reducing inadvertent, accidental, unintended or otherwise undesired access to electrical connections.